mas alla de potc
by jannie x flowers
Summary: holas a todo el mundo! bueno aca esta la vuelta de jack no soy burn apara esto solo se ke es unik esta historia! bueno lo digo yop por ke e smy bebe ..leanla y despues me dicen..si? dejen reviews por fiss por fiss


Mas alla de piratas del caribe:

PoR: JeSsY sWiNsLeTt 

Holas primero ke nada bueno aca les dejo a mi bebe (este ficcs) ke espero ke lo disfruten y me dejen muxos reviews es la primera vez ke expongo algo en esta pagina y tengo muxo por exponer asi ke tengan piedad de my!.aclaración: el capitan jack sparrow,lizzie swann y will turner no me pertencen...los unicos personajes que son mios y solo mios son jessy swinslett,mary swinslett ,valerie sparrow malcovich y alguno ke otro pirata que aparecera x ahí...un besop y viva jack pero sobretodo viva el hombre mas hermoso de este mundo :Johnny Depp!

Elenco pirata:

Johnny depp (el capitan jack sparrow)

Orlando bloom (el herrero William turner)

Sol ruiz ( la infame pirata-jessy swinslett)

Maria escaris(la complice del capitan-mary swinslett)

Valeska barros (la misteriosa hermanastra del capitan- valerie sparrow malcovich)

Keyra knightley (la dama pirata- elizabeth swann)

**Paso 1 año:**

**Despues de largas y agotadoras horas de estar al mando de su tripulacion, el capitan jack sparrow.decide irse a su camarote.y le dice a unos de sus marineros:**

**-gibbs;mantenlo estable ,necesitto ir a mi camarote...**

**gibbs-a su camarotte,capitan,en que esta pensando?**

**Jack-en ahogar mis penas en ron .**

**Gibbs sabia que jack sparrow por mas que alla que halla recuperado su Perla Negra,su simbolo de la libertad algo mas habia ocurrido...**

**Entonces lo sigue lentamente hacia su camarote y ve a jack tomando una botella de ron y mirando el mapa,el cual apunta a Port Royal y luego de eso empieza a cantar Yoho,yoho! A piratte life for my.**

**Bien se sabe que cuando jack canta esa es por que esta contento o demasiado borracho,pero este no era ese caso,entonces gibbs entra:**

**Gibbs-capitan ,que pasa con usted,no es el mismo de siempre desde ..ya sabe que.**

**Jack-a que te refieres?**

**Gibbs-se que fue dificil olvidar,la gran aventura que pasamos hace nada mas de 12 meses.,es dificil olvidar a aquellos buenos amigos?**

**Jack-(se rie mostrando los dientes de oro )si,es dificil como olvidar a will turner,y a (pone una cara extraña)su comprometida,supongo'? Elizabeth swann.,sabes que gibbs.**

**Gibbs-que capitan?**

**Jack-retornaremos a Port Royal,despues de todo extraño al Comodoro Norrington (se rie)**

**Gibbs-seguro,mi capitan?**

**Jack-tan seguro como que me llamo jack sparrow.y ahora traiganme ese horizonte...**

**Jack sabia que era imposible entrar a port royal sin que lo vieran las tropas del comodoro, pero al llegar a port royal, pago 5 chelines en vez de uno,obviamente dijo que se llamaba Mr Smith y escondieron el barco.**

**Acamparon el y su tripulacion en una pequeña isla ,jack se encontraba hablando con anamaria y le decia esto:**

**Jack-sabes que ,cariño?(pone su brazo alrededor de su cuello)se que robe tu barco pero por una estupidez mia no podemos olvidar todo lo que paso entre nosotros?**

**Anamaria-sabes que jack sparrow?**

**Jack-que?**

**Anamaria-sigues siendo el mismo mujeriego de antes!(le pega un cachetazo)y se va**

**Jack-un hombre merece eso!.**

**Ya era de mediodia jack va en busca de su buen amigo will turner y en el camino se encuentra con la gran casa del gobernador y decide ver lo que pasa ,por que habia mucha servidumbre entrando y saliendo.**

**Jack entra por el patio y sube por una enrredadera para ver lo que ocurre y al mirar se encuentra con la habitacion de elizabeth!(en plena preparacion de su boda)**

**Ella se estaba probando el vestido,como siempre las sirvientas le estaban acomodando el corset,como para que no respire**

**Elizabeth-puede retirarse,no puedo sentarme y no puedo respirar(se toca el pecho) ,comienza a arreglarse la parte del vestido del busto y en eso ve por la ventana a jack :**

**Elizabeth-(se tapa)no,no es posible.**

**Jack-(entra)no ,improbable.(señalando con cara de loco y moviendo las manos)**

**Elizabeth-¿qué haces aquí,en mi habitacion?**

**Jack-my lady,como ha estado?yo muy bien,tu siempre tan simpatica.**

**Elizabeth-entras a mi cuarto mientras me estoy cambiando y encima yo soy la antipatica.**

**Jack-(comienza a caminar por el cuarto),bueno en cierta parte si(sonrisa),pero como has estado?**

**Por lo que veo la princesita y el herrero van a casarse?**

**Que tierno!puedo ser el padrino?**

**Elizabeth-si me caso con will ,hoy precisamente,(se enoja) pero..que haces en mi cuarto es la pregunta.afuera!**

**Jack-mi amor,no he visto nada ..no tienes por que preocuparte despues de todo eres una mujer!.**

**Elizabeth-(le da un cachetazo)eres asqueroso.**

**Jack-asi es la vida,amor,yo te salve la vida y tu la mia,estamos a par**

**Jack-oh!mi lady esta enojada,pero elizabeth tienes que entender lo nuestro hubiera sido imposible?lo siento.(pone cara de tristeza)**

**Elizabeth-que es lo que kieres?**

**Jack-bueno te lo dire...**

**En eso toca la puerta el gobernador y :**

**Gob-elizabeth,elizabeth..estas lista?ya te maquillaste?**

**Jack se esconde debajo del vestido de elizabeth,en el momento en que el gobernador entra.**

**Elizabeth-no,no! No me he maquillado padre.,todavia (se rie)**

**Gob-elizabeth?que haces parada como una estatua?**

**Elizabeht-(se rie),nada,nada es una tradicion piratta.**

**Gob-elizabeth?que dices sabes que por solo decir esa palabra tendria que ahorcarte..apurate.**

**Elizabeth-(baja la cabeza) lo siento padre(el gob se fue).sal inmediatamente de mi vestido**

**Jack-bueno...estas muy enojada asi que adios.**

**Elizabeth-espera,(jack estaba caminando hacia la ventana y se detiene ,se da vuelta y muestra es sonrisa picara que todas conocemos) si viniste hasta aca es por algo,kiero saber a que**

**Jack-bueno,como siempre tienes razon y has dicho lo correcto cariño,vine por algo.**

**Elizabeth-(lo toma del antebrazo)para que?**

**Jack-la pregunta no es para que?si no en busca de que? Elizabeth-bueno,si me intereso es por que se que no eres ningun tonto,si viniste hasta aca es por algo,algo muy importante por que las tropas del comodoro pueden agarrarte y si lo hacen te colgarian.**

**Jack-es cierto,necesito tu ayuda,amor.(la mira a los ojos fijamente) **

**Elizabeth-tu me necesitas a mi'?**

**Jack-si, y no solo a ti,(la agarra de la mano) y le dice ¿dónde esta william?**

**Elizabeth-es nuestra boda asi que supongo debe estar en su taller(lo dice en un tono ironico) cambiandose,si kieres verlo hay que apurarse en 2 horas será la boda.**

**Jack-bueno,vamos pero debes cambiarte asi todo el mundo te reconoceria.**

**Elizabeth-tienes razón...,vas a quedarte quieto ahí mirandome?(se saca el vestido y se queda con la enagua y el corset y se pone otro vestido menos casual) pero antes,dime para que nos necesitas.**

**Jack-mi amor,soy el capitan jack sparrow ,cuando estemos con will te lo dire,pero antes..¿me estas ayudando por que me kieres o por que no te kieres casar?**

**Elizabeth-(mira a jack con su tipica mirada de odio)**

**Elizabeth y jack se encuentran en la puerta de la herreria y entran ,y era cierto will se encontraba cambiadose :**

**Will-elizabeth?que haces aquí'?**

**Elizabeth-(le sonrie)**

**Jack-sorpresa! Will,hijo de orejas de bota!**

**Will-jack sparrow! No lo puedo creer ¿qué haces aquí'?**

**Elizabeth- eso mismo (mira a los ojos a jack) a que viniste?**

**Jack-(se rie mostrando los dientes de oro )¿estan listos para una nueva aventura?**

**Elizabeth y will se miran fijamente a los ojos y miran a jack serios.**

**Jack-solo escuchenme amigos,necesito su ayuda,despues de todo yo fui el que unio a esta adorable pareja que les parece?un favor por otro favor?**

**Elizabeth y will;se quedan callados pero ambos saben que no desean casarse,todavia,si se aman profundamente pero no estan listos para tanto compromiso y entonces:**

**Elizabeth-esta bien,estoy contigo jack sparrow ¿qué es lo que ocurre?**

**Will-(mira a elizabeth)cuenta conmigo.**

**Jack-luego de haber matado a barbossa en la isla de muerta...pensamos que no habian quedado mas piratas malditos, pero lamentablemente nos equivocamos mis amigos...jack(el mono)quedo vivo y se llevo una de las monedas del tesoro de cortes y se la entrego a la hija de barbossa,una de las piratas mas hermosas y temibles de las colonias españolas,su nombre es Prisila Barbossa,una mujer dispuesta a vengar la matanza de su padre y sobre todo matar a los culpables de esa muerte..asi que amigos mios vendrá atrás de ustedes y de mi.Pero eso no es todo,barbossa dejo en el perla negra ,en el camarote del capitan una serie de mapas que conducen al verdadero tesoro de cortes,el que puede ser inmensamente rico a cualquier piratta..necesitto hallar el verdadero mapa que nos conducira a la isla..pero para eso necesitto que sobre la moneda robada se derrame la deuda de sangre,sangre de las tres personas que terminaron con barbosa,o sea amigo mios su sangre..entienden?**

**Elizabeth y will se miran y luego lo mira a jack**

**Jack-que dicen?estan conmigo?**

**Entonces will y elizabeth dejan atrás el compromiso de casarse y deciden ayudara su buen amigo jack sparrow,en eso van a la isla a buscar a su barco y a su tripulacion**

**Al llegar a la isla,la perla negra no estaba mas asi como su tripulacion**

**Jack-(comienza a desesperarse y pone una cara de loco)**

**Will:entonces,este es tu util equipo de tripulacion.**

**Elizabeth-bueno jack,veo que has perdido otra vez la perla negra?(ironica)¿con que piensas rescatar ahora tu preciado tesoro?**

**Jack-(dirigiendose hacia elizabeth,ya bastante enojado de sus ironias),oye! Will ¿cómo ibas a casarte con esto?**

**Elizabeth-¿qué¿qué dijiste?**

**Will.-bueno basta!.**

**Jack-o lo siento eh lastimado los dulces sentimientos de la dulce elizabeth,mis disculpas.**

**Will-jack?que haremos ahora?**

**Elizabeth-jack?podemos tomar uno de los barcos de la flota!**

**Will- de nuevo?(incomodo)**

**Jack-amor,estas pensando!es cierto,la ultima vez no nos fue tan mal?**

**Tomaron una barco llamado Sweet Elizabeth ,pero al subir se encontraron con una pequeña sorpresa,el comodoro norrington**

**Comodoro-miren a kien tenemos aquí el pirata jack sparrow.,otra vez.(apuntando a jack con su espada)**

**Jack-bueno,dejemosnos de sutilezas amigo, te recuerdo no soy un piratta ,soy el capitan jack sparrow,entiendes?**

**Comodoro-no veo su barco ,capitan.**

**Elizabeth-comodoro,se lo imploró,hagalo por mi como un buen regalo de bodas .**

**Jack-es cierto amigo hagalo por su amor,aunque este por casarse con will.(en tono chistoso)**

**Comodoro-sabia que el herrero no era para ti.no deseas **

**casarte,no cierto elizabeth?**

**Will-(saca su espada para luchar)**

**Comodoro-piensas que un simple herrero puede ganarme.**

**Elizabeth-quizas no le gane,pero ha ganado mi corazon.**

**Will-(mira a elizabeth y sonrie)**

**Y de la nada aparece digamos una pirata (amiga de jack sparrow) Morgan y le da un golpe en la cabeza a el comodoro.**

**Jack-morgan¿qué haces aquí?te agradezco mi vida,por salvarme la vida.**

**Elizabeth-jack,es otra de esas mujeres a la que le arruinaste la vida?**

**Jack-no,sabes que la unica a la que le arruino la vida eres tu,amor.**

**Morgan-(con no muchas ganas de ver a jack) oh!el increible jack sparrow,no ,no he estado muy bien desde que me robaste mi barco.**

**Will-ha con que esas teniamos?**

**Jack-morgan,mi vida,por favor olvidemos lo pasado y dejanos irnos en mi barco.ademas sabes que debes confiar en mi no soy un hombre deshonesto**

**Morgan-tu barco,perdon pero yo lo vi primero y si no te molesta si no te bajas,descargare todo mi revolver en tu hermosa cabellera.**

**Jack-(se toca la cabeza y pone una cara rara),pero necesito el barco ,han robado mi perla negra.**

**Morgan-pobre jack ,todavia no ha podido dominar a su pequeño juguete, y te crees el capitan mas temible de todo el mundo?**

**Jack-(acercandose con un alto nivel de grandeza y sensualidad riendose mostrando sus dientes de oro) si,soy yo hermosa,en frente tuyo el capitan jack sparrow.**

**Morgan-(apuntandolo) abajo!**

**Elizabeth-no,por favor ,necesitamos el barco,debemos encontrar la perla negra.**

**Jack-(emocionado por que elizabeth lo defendio)no puedo creerlo en verdad te importo!**

**Elizabeth-no,solo lo hago por que nuestra vida peligra,el capitan barbossa va tras nuestro.**

**Morgan-eso es cierto?**

**Will-asi como lo oyes,su hija pretende matarnos para cobrar venganza de la muerte de su padre.**

**Jack-entonces ves te necesito,como en los viejos tiempos,no dejaras al pobre de jack sin su barco,no?**

**Morgan-vamos!camino a tortuga!**

**Jack-sabia,que lo harias,eres ,eres la mejor piratta.**

**Morgan-el hecho que te haya querido ayudar no significa nada,jack,no kiero verte cerca mio,ni que me mires y por favor no me llames amor,hermosa,por que no lo soy ,por que si lo haces te hecho a los tiburones,entiendes?**

**Jack-si,muñeca.**

**Elizabeth se encontraba al mando mientras,will se encontraba limpiando el barco y arreglandolo,mientras jack obviamente dirigia a elizabeth ,mientras tomaba una botella de ron.**

**Jack.-muy bien ,cariño!no se como puedes ser la hija del gobernador eres muy buena como capitan,aunque eres segundo capitan aca el que manda soy yo.**

**Elizabeth-creo que eso fue un alago,no,capitan,aunque claro que se podia esperar del capitan jack sparrow,(en forma ironico) como siempre en su mano una botella de ron,sentado,olgasaneando y mandando creyendose que es el dueño de todo el mar caribe y que es el pirata mas temido,lo unico que eres es un borracho.**

**Jack-(con el poco equilibrio que le quedaba se levanta y va hasta el timon,con los ojos casi cerrados,caminando de un lado a otro ) sabes que amor,dices todo eso por que estas enojada ,pero yo se muy bien que me amas y si es cierto:cuando yo tenia la perla y era una capitan famoso cantabamos todo el tiempo y era el pirata mas temido en todo mundo,...**

**Elizabeth-(lo mira a los ojos y de su nariz sale un respiro fuerte se notaba que estaba enojada).**

**Jack-ves,yo tenia razon ,me amas?**

**En ese momento will regresa donde esta elizabeth,y ella no estaba manejando el timon sino que estaba discutiendo con jack y en eso,se siente el ruido de un cañonazo y comienza a verse humo y fuego por todo el barco.**

**Uno de los cañonazos pega justo donde estaban elizabeth y jack,pero jack logra correrse y el cañon venia directo a elizabeh ,pero will se cruza en medio y cae mal herido.**

**Elizabeth-will,will,contestame.**

**Era imposible will estaba inconsiente!**

**Elizabeth-jack¿dónde esta jack?**

**Jack(se vuelve sobrio)elizabeth,quien esta atacando?**

**Elizabeth metio a will en uno de los camarotes y salio a pelear.**

**En eso comienza la batalla pero entre tanta polvora no se sabe kien es el atacante,pero despues ...**

**Elizabeth se encuentra con jack **

**Jack- yo conozco esos cañones?**

**Elizabeth-jack! Es la perla.**

**Jack-oh mi dios,elizabeth y morgan ya saben lo que tienen que hacer...maten a todo lo que se mueva,entienden muñecas?**

**Surge la pelea y en eso prisila agarra a elizabeth de un tiron de pelos,pensando que era la mujer de jack sparrow.**

**Prisila-bueno,bueno..jack sparrow?estas dispuesto a salvar la vida de tu dama por matarte?**

**Jack-bueno,bueno,dulce prisila ¿qué es lo que kieres?mi,amor,yo no tengo nada tuyo,ni en contra tuyo(se rie) asi que suelta a la dama.**

**En eso elizabeth,saca de su vestido un cuchillo y la apuñala y dice:si kieres matarme tendras que pelear**

**Jack-si! Esa es mi elizabeth,.morgan! busca el medalon!**

**Se produce una pelea entre elizabeth y prisila ,una pelea de espadas entre la vida y la muerte.**

**Prisila-eres buena con la espada,pero como esta tu trabajo de pies?**

**Elizabeth cae,es derrotada y ..**

**Prisila-date por muerta**

**Will le pega con un pedazo de madera y levanta a elizabeth ,se miran a los ojos fijamente,el la toma de la cara y ella se rie y el le da un beso en la boca **

**Elizabeth-debemos regresar a la pelea.**

**Pero la pelea no termina aca,y los hombres de prisila recobran fuerza y atrapan a jack sparrow ,y son amarrados y llevados a su barco.,la perla negra.**

**Prisila-jack? pensaste que podrias ganarme(le da un cachetazo),recuerda soy una barbossa y siempre consigo lo que kiero (le escupe en la cara),ahora tengo todo,tu barco,el medallon.**

**Jack- mira,mi amor ,por que Eres tan mala ,no solo tienes mi preciada perla sino tambien a mi, que valgo mucho mas podriamos unir fuerzas y ser mas temibles todavia? Que te parece?**

**Prisila-me das asco,encierrenlo en el calabozo junto con su dama,y morgan asi podran morir juntos.y con respecto a este joven,mantenganlo vigilado...**

**En cierto modo prisila tenia un trato especial con will turner,eso era por que se habia enamorado...**

**Jack ,morgan y elizabeth,se encontraban en el calabozo;**

**Morgan-jack,que haremos.**

**Jack-esperar,es lo unico que podes hacer.**

**Elizabeth-esperar,(ironico)es lo unico que se te ocurre siempre, no jack? No sabes si will esta vivo,no creo que el pueda contra tu admiradora**

**Jack-cariño,el esta mejor que nosotros¿no lo entiendes?(enojado y serio)**

**Elizabeth-desde que te conozco hasta ahora no has cambiado nada,eres asqueroso.**

**Jack-(con cara de resignacion) bueno cariño o me tomas o me dejas,es tu eleccion,entiendes.**

**Morgan-jack,creo que elizabeth tiene razon debemos escapar,buscar a william y tomar el medallon y los mapas,no crees?**

**Jack-(con cara pensativa) tengo una idea,todavia tienes el cuchillo elizabeth?**

**Elizabeth-si,pero no puedo agarrarlo esta en mi corset.**

**Jack- un lugar seguro,bien hecho,el que llegue a tocarte muere en el intento.**

**Morgan-jack,entonces tu haras el intento,eres el unico que no esta amarrado!**

**Jack-yo? A cierto (jack no keria hacerlo,pero sabemos como es el,pone una cara de picaro y lo hace) bueno,amor esto es para el bien de los tres y el de will.**

**Elizabeth-hazlo,hazlo pero ya!**

**Jack toma el cuchillo del corset y con el tratan de abrir la cerradura.**

**Elizabeth-que ingeniosa,tu idea jack (ironica)**

**Jack-(con cara de enojado) bueno cariño por lo menos es mejor que la ultima vez ,tuve que abrirlo con un hueso,esta bien?**

**Y la puerta se abrio!.**

**Jack-vamos,mis damas a buscar los mapas.**

**Elizabeth- jack como lo haremos,tienes un plan?**

**Jack-querida,soy el capitan jack sparrow,recuerdas?**

**Entonces elizabeth debia rescatar a will y recuperar del camarote de prisila los mapas.,morgan debia recuperar el medallon mientras jack distraia a prisila.**

**Elizabeth-siempre lo mas facil para ti.**

**Jack-tu lo crees?**

**(elizabeth entra al camarote)**

**elizabeth-will! Estas bien?(lo desata)**

**will-elizabeth¿dónde esta jack?**

**Elizabeth-haciendo lo que mas le gusta,donde estan los mapas?**

**Will-detrás del escritorio,en una caja.(toman los mapas que son escondidos por elizabeth en su vestido),pero no sabian que morgan habia fracasado en su intento de tomar el medallon y prisila estaba esperandolos detrás el la puerta del camarote.**

**Prisila-(apunta a la cabeza a elizabeth)pensaste que todo iba a ser tan facil,eres tonta igual que jack,camina,ahora que estamos todos (los lleva hacia la plancha) podemos terminar con esta venganza.tu jack sparrow seras el primero!vamos!**

**Prisila-(pretendia matar a jack tirandole un tiro al corazon)entonces tienes algun ultimo deseo.**

**Elizabeth no entendia lo que pasaba ,jack estaba callado,tranquilo sin sus caras raras es mas se reia de prisila.**

**Prisila-que es lo que pasa?por que ries?**

**Jack-cariño,eres tan ingenua,vamos mata al capitan jack sparrow de una vez .**

**Prisila-no me dejas mas opcion,(disparo)**

**Elizabeth-no,jack.**

**La bala fue directo al corazon de jack y morgan y will no se animaron a ver predestinada la muerte de su gran amigo jack sparrow.**

**Jack-(tenia un agujero en el medio del pecho,hecho por la bala, da unos pasos hacia atrás haciendose el dolorido.) lo lamento ,no pude resistirme cariño!**

**Elizabeth-no,no es posible!**

**Jack-si,mi amor,es posible.,recuerda soy jack sparrow.(mira a prisila ,con su sonrisa picara y mostrando sus hermosos dientes de oro)creiste que podias matarme,(señala con la mano como diciendo que no) como es que pretendes saber todo sobre la maldicion tu padre y no sabes que al retirar el viejo jack(el mono) una de las piezas de oro del tesoro para traertelo a ti,la maldicion ha vuelto y yo soy el unico sobreviviente .**

**Elizabeth,will,morgan-(sonrien de la emocion al ver a jack vivo)**

**Barbosa-que son esa habladurias,jack,jack,no eres el unico sobreviviente maldito,he vuelto!**

**Will-barbossa!(barbossa habia vuelto a despertar )**

**Prisila-(baja la cabeza)padre el honor es tuyo,aquí tienes a tu perla negra.**

**Barbossa-pero si es la adorable señorita turner.(refiriendose a elizabeth)**

**Jack-(mira impresionado) barbossa?que bueno verte viejo amigo,como has estado en el infierno?**

**Barbossa-muy solo esperandote,por que esta vez nos iremos los dos!**

**Jack-(saca su espada) ahh!**

**Barbossa-prisila los mapas ve a buscarlos estamos cerca de la isla del abismo perdido!.**

**Prisila va en busca de los mapas al camarote,pero se da cuenta que no estaban y elizabeth la apunta con una espada.**

**Elizabeth-si los kieres debes venir por ellos.**

**Prisila-entonces no me dejas mas opcion que matarte.**

**Will y morgan renplazan a jack en la pelea con barbossa,jack necesitaba hablar con elizabeth,que tambien se encontraba peleando.**

**Jack- los mapas ,donde estan?**

**Elizabeth-los tengo!**

**Jack-eres toda una piratta.**

**Elizabeth-(lo mira y sonrie,pero al hacerlo **

**Prisila-ahora si me dare el lujo de matarte!.**

**Elizabeth-eso,sobre mi cadaver.**

**Y prisila es rodeada por will y morgan que le apuntan con la espada.**

**Elizabeth-en tus sueños,me veras muerta,levantate! **

**Will-barbossa! Estas dispuesto a cambiar el medallon por la vida de tu hija.**

**Barbossa-(era un pirata y no pensaba cambiar la vida de su hija por su mas presiado tesoro)nunca!(pero will no pensaba matarla y la libera)**

**Prisila-no sabia que para que pudieran tomar el tesoro de cortes,debian pagar una deuda de sangre los tres que mataron a barbossa y como veia que era imposible matara a jack sparrow, lo empuja por la borda.**

**Barbossa-no,pirata maldita,que has hecho!(le da un cachetazo),no comprendes necesitamos su sangre para tomar el tesoro.**

**Elizabeth-(mira por la borda)jack ,**

**Jack-hola! Estoy bien,no te preocupes ,se que estas preocupada por que podria morirme,pero antes dame los mapas.**

**Elizabeth-que?**

**Jack-dame los mapas ,ahora! Los vere en la isla.(elizabeth le da los mapas)**

**Barbossa-señorita! Que hace en la cubierta ,la necesitamos viva,despues veremos lo que haremos que jack sparrow ,que me recuerda como es el,; ira a la isla.**

**Llegan a la isla del abismo perdido...se encuentran en la orilla y dejan el barco y comienzan a querer buscar los mapas.**

**Barbossa-señorita turner, devuelva los mapas ya no le sirven de nada.**

**Elizabeth-no**

**Barbossa-que?(le da un cachetazo) devuelva los mapas,o es que no los tiene?**

**Elizabeth-no,no los tengo.(prisila la revisa ver si eso era verdad)**

**Prisila-no los tiene.Se los debe haber dado a jack sparrow.**

**Barbossa-busquenlo!**

**Mientras tanto jack ya habia averiguado el lugar del tesoro y estaba cargando en la perla negra parte del mismo.**

**Jack-solo el capitan jack sparrow,podia hacerlo,el mas temible capitan de todo el mundo,yoho!yoho! a piratte life for my,(pero al ver dentro de la perla negra todo lo que habia cargado habia desaparecido!)!oh,casi lo olvidaba(hablandole al tesoro)tengo que saldar la deuda de sangre,verdad?debo ir en busca de elizabeth y will,(se da vuelta para ir a buscarlos cuando...siente que alguien lo estaba apuntando ,era el comodoro norrington.junto al gobernador swann.**

**Comodoro-que gratta sorpresa,el capitan jack sparrow.**

**Jack-felicitaciones! Aprendio a decir mi nombre.**

**Gob-donde esta mi hija?**

**Jack-ah! Su hija la hermosa y amable elizabeth,nolo se,yo solo estaba haciendo lo de siempre,robo,contrabando,cosas de piratas usted sabe.,no he visto a elizabeth desde hace un año.**

**Comodoro-sr jack sparrow,sabe que lo vi robandose un barco en port royal y llevaba como prisionera a elizabeth y al herrero como complice.**

**Gob-es cierto?**

**Jack-prisionera,prisionera'? yo no secuestre a su hija,ella vino por que quiso,suegro!(se rie)y will no era mi complice,los vinieron a ayudarme un poco.**

**Gob-eres el peor piratta que halla visto.donde esta ella?**

**Jack-bueno,como soy honesto se lo dire,pero que obtengo a cambio.?**

**Comodoro-una grata ceremonia en la que seras colgado,que le parece?**

**Jack-esta bien.me creeria si le digo que esta de luna de miel en esta isla con william'?**

**Comodoro-no.**

**Jack-(cara de borracho)eso pense.**

**Jack ,el comodoro y el gob swann,van hacia donde se encuentra elizabeth.**

**Barbossa-asi que ,a esta hora llegas amigo.**

**Jack-si,si y no solamente yo.**

**Elizabeth-padre?**

**Gobernador-elizabeth?que has hecho.**

**Jack-ayudar a un viejo amigo,solamente eso.**

**Barbossa-(apunta a jack)donde esta el tesoro.**

**Comodoro-si dejan a elizabeth libre se los dire.**

**(Elizabeth mira al comodoro.)**

**barbossa-no hay trato! Estimado gobernador necesito la sangre de su hija.**

**Jack-oh! Que conmovedor le esta pidiendo la sangre de su hija en vez de la mano!**

**Comodoro-silencio.**

**Comienza la pelea por el tesoro y de alguna manera el comodoro ayuda a jack sparrow para que liberen a la bella elizabeth de la cual sigue enamorado y llegan al lugar del tesoro.**

**Barbossa-asi que jack sparrow! Es aqui donde tenias guardado el tesoro.**

**Elizabeth vuelve a pelear con prisila y la derrota,saca de su cuello el medallon y van directo hacia el tesoro.**

**Jack-comodoro se que no somos muy buenos amigos pero ..debe quedarse a pelear aquí con barbossa.**

**Entonces jack,morgan,will y elizabeth se encuentran alli ,cada uno (excepto morgan)se hacen una pequeña cicatriz,para pagar la deuda de sangre.**

**Elizabeth-entonces,eso es?**

**Jack-espero que si,amor.**

**Al pagar la deuda de sangre,barbossa es muerto nuevamente y esta vez para siempre.**

**Jack-comienzen a cargar el tesoro a mi perla!**

**Morgan-jack! Yo kiero mi parte.**

**Jack-(la mira en forma rara)en la perla lo discutimos.**

**Comodoro-no tan rapido,jack sparrow,tu nos acompañaras a port royal,donde esta vez seras juzgado.**

**Elizabeth-comodoro! Se lo imploro ,no cuelgue a jack,nos ha ayudado en varios momentos.**

**Gob-elizabeth,tiene que ser juzgado por sus crimenes piratas.**

**Will-querra decir por sus crimenes de hombre honesto,gob(en tono de enfadado)**

**Elizabeth-no puedo respirar(se desmaya)**

**Jack-tranquila muñeca,ese truco no funcionara has hecho lo correcto no puedo esperar mas que eso.**

**Entonces jack,will,jack,morgan junto al comodoro y el gob swann se dirigen a port royal.**

**Al llegar.**

**Comodoro-abajo!(a jack)**

**Jack-que amable?**

**Llega el momento de la ceremonia en la que jack y will serian colgados,era el momento en el que nuestro heroe moriria,tal vez?**

**Elizabeth-(a morgan)esto no es justo ,debemos hacer algo.**

**Gob-nada puede hacerse solo terminar con esto de una vez y tu elizabeth no podras hacer nada.**

**Elizabeth-(cara misteriosa de que algo ocurriria)**

**En eso llegan a la batalla los piratas de la perla negra l,la tripulacion desaparecida,comandada por anamaria y pelean contra toda la infanteria del comodoro para salvar a jack;**

**Elizabeth-vamos ! Debemos desatar a jack.**

**Gob-elizabeth?donde crees que vas?da un solo paso mas y te considerare una piratta.**

**Elizabeth-padre?soy una pirata.**

**Pero luego jack y will son atrapado por el comodoro.**

**Comodoro-sr jack sparrow?creyo que podia escapar de nuevo no esta vez.**

**Jack-(risa ironica)**

**En eso aparece elizabeth y apunta al comodoro **

**Elizabeth-dejelos ir,ahora.**

**Comodoro-miss swann?deben cumplir su condena.**

**Elizabeth-dejelos ir aquí el unico que deberia ser ahorcado es usted por su crueldad¿alguna vez creyo que me podia casar con usted,un hombre sin corazon? Jack desde que lo conocemos solo quiso encontrar su perla,lo ha hecho dejelos ir,por ser piratta se debe morir,si asi cuelgueme a mi con ellos.**

**Jack-(emocionado por la actitud de elizabeth al salvarlos)**

**Entonces el comodoro solto a jack es mas se hizo una ceremonia para coronarlo como verdadero capitan y despues se empezaron hacer los preparativos para la boda tan esperada.**

**Will-entonces,ahora deseas casarte conmigo?**

**Elizabeth-mas que nada en el mundo!(se besan)**

**Jack-vivan los novios! Pero antes ¿puedo ser el padrino?**

**Era el dia del casamiento elizabeth nuevamente se encontraba en su habitacion probandose su vestido y colocandose el corset y no pudiendo respirar y se va y se sienta frente a su escritorio y empieza a maquillarse,cuando kien sube por la enrredadera ,creo que ya lo saben ,no?**

**Elizabeth-jack?que haces de nuevo aquí,esta vez kiero casarme.**

**Jack-y no lo dudo,muñeca,nunca hable de enserio contigo,realmente lo amas?**

**Elizabeth-si,asi es.pero para que viniste?**

**Jack-vine a traerte algo.(se saca su anillo! Imposible?yo si soy elizabeth me muero y le da el anillo)**

**Elizabeth-para mi'?**

**Jack-bueno,sabia que no te gustaria asi que si no lo kieres devuelvemelo.**

**Elizabeth-bormeas?me encanta,(le da un beso en el cachete,ojo!)**

**Jack-(se rie)bueno me voy asi terminas de vestirte.(se va)**

**Elizabeth-jack?**

**Jack-que?**

**Elizabeth-gracias.**

**La ceremonia se realizo en el patio central de port royal y ya habian llegado los invitados y la novia y el padre comenzo hablar.**

**Padre-william turner,aceptas por esposa a elizabeth catherine swann'?**

**Will-si,acepto.**

**Padre-elizabeth catherine swann,aceptas por esposo a william turner.(jack le dice algo al oido al padre)**

**Padre-perdon,aceptas por esposo a william,orejas de bota,turner.**

**Elizabeth-(mira y toca el anillo que le dio jack)si,acepto.**

**Padre-los declaro marido y mujer,puedes besar a la novia.**

**Jack-y ahora..tragos para todos!(con cara de borracho)o no es asi?**

**Will y elizabeth (lo miran ironicamente)**

**Despues de realizada la ceremonia jack,morgan,will,elizabeth y la tripulacion se encontraban dentro del perla.**

**Elizabeth-asi que'aquí termina todo.**

**Jack-cariño,te equivocas esto recien comienza,o no conoces al capitanjack? Ademas odio las despedidas.**

**Will-es cierto,ahora tienes la perla,eres feliz?**

**Jack-nunca se es totalmente feliz,amigo,recuerda que ningun tesoro es de oro y plata,entiendes?**

**Elizabeth-entonces,que jack?**

**Jack-morgan y anamaria,mis dos reynas de este barco! Comanden el barco iremos rumbo a..tortuga,los demas perros sarnosos comienze a trabajar y ahora..ustedes amigos que haran esas es la pregunta?estan listos para otra aventura?**

**Will y elizabeth(se miran,rien y de inmediato corren hacia el centro del barco)**

**Jack-(se dirige hacia el mastil) vamos perros sarnosos y ratas de mar;y ahora(pone su cara+sexy o sea cara johnny depp y toca una parte del barco)yoho! Yoho! A pirate life 4 my.,llevenme a un nuevo horizonte!**

Y van a la isla del abismo perdido en busca del tesoro...

**Fin?**


End file.
